


Running like hell

by Alenacantfly



Series: Bericaweek 15 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 23: How do they say ‘I love you’ for the first time?</p><p>And they ran like hell. Together. Always together.<br/>Ran right into the arms of the alpha pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running like hell

Three little words Erica had never heard from anyone besides her parents. And she so desperately needed to hear them.

“We’re friends.”

Those weren’t the words.

\---

The world was cruel to them. 

But now they had claws and sharp teeth and they were biting back. 

“You’re my only friend. Of course I will come with you.”

And they ran like hell. Together. Always together.

Ran right into the arms of the alpha pack.

\---

“I hope it will make us stronger.”

“You are strong. Always have been. Even before the bite.”

“You have no idea who I was before the bite. Did you even look twice at me?”

“Yes, I did.”

Close, they were coming closer to what she needed to hear. Alone and in the dark, but Boyd’s words helped healing old wounds.

“Boyd? If we don’t make it-”

“We will survive.”

He was her rock, her safe heaven, a soothing voice in the dark.

“But if we don’t…”  
She grabbed his hand.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are very appreciated.
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
